


No Take-Backs

by coraxes



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, nothing explicit i'm just here for the awkward, trevor belmont is a moron and we're all morosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/pseuds/coraxes
Summary: Trevor was mostly joking about the threesome.  Unless Alucard and Sypha are up for it.





	No Take-Backs

**Author's Note:**

> the fic is based on [this incredible fanart](http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/post/179627308669/and-to-lighten-the-mood-lovingly-dubbed-trevor) on tumblr--go show the artist some love, it's really good stuff!
> 
> i know i should be working on _repair_ but this fic brought me to 75k words of fanfic in 2018. i'll try to bash out another chapter while i'm off work, but hope y'all enjoy this too!!

The construct leaned over Trevor, huge and misshapen.  He could see the Morning Star from the corner of his eye—only inches from his outstretched hand. It might as well have been miles away.  He was pinned and bleeding, strength long spent.

He had always figured one of the monsters he hunted would get the better of him; that was how Belmonts went out, historically.  But this was just fucking embarrassing.  Taken down by a couple of second-rate undead monstrosities.

At least Sypha was still fighting.  He could hear her behind him, busy with the other construct.

The construct bared sharp teeth, reared back, and—

Its head rolled off its shoulders and bounced along the ground.

“The fuck,” said Trevor weakly, and then, “ _ow,_ ” as the corpse fell on top of him.  He shoved at what remained of the construct, gritting his teeth.

“You’re welcome,” said Alucard, shoving the construct to the side, and Trevor forgot to breathe for a moment.  It had been weeks since he and Sypha had seen the bastard.  He had no right to swan in with his fucking golden hair and black cloak and fangy smirk.

“Sypha?” Trevor said, instead of _you are the world’s worst fairy-tale prince and I hate you._

An explosion sounded behind him, and suddenly Trevor and Alucard were being pelted with bits of—well, one was definitely a tooth, so Trevor decided not to think about the rest.  So Sypha was fine, then.  He grit his teeth and pushed himself to his feet.  When he staggered, Alucard caught him.

The _worst._

Sypha whirled from what was left of the second construct; her eyes widened as she took them both in.  “Alucard?” she squeaked, and ran over, throwing her arms around them both.  “When did you get here? How did you find us?”

“You’re practically in my backyard,” Alucard drawled, and then they started talking; Trevor couldn’t be bothered to actually listen to it.  He was hurting too much, and the ground under him refused to stay still. Instead he tipped his head back against Alucard’s shoulder. He smelled nice. Of course he smelled nice; all—well, both of Trevor’s friends had to smell nicer than he did. 

“You know, I had a dream about this once,” Trevor said.  He had the horrible sensation of knowing exactly what he would say next, and being horrified by it, and still being completely unwilling to stop himself.  “Only there were less clothes.”

“Maybe later,” Alucard told Trevor.  His eyes snapped open; his knees went a little weak.  _Dammit._

Although maybe that was blood loss.

Lust didn’t make your vision start to go dark at the edges, did it?

Sypha’s eyes narrowed and her cheeks turned pink. “ _If_ I don’t melt your face off,” she said, poking Trevor’s chest.

Trevor almost laughed, but it turned into a wheeze.  Sypha’s eyes widened and Alucard’s hands tightened around his hips.

 _Definitely blood loss,_ Trevor thought, and passed out.

\--

When Trevor woke up he was in a _much_ comfier bed than he remembered the last inn having, and he had the distinct sensation of having embarrassed himself.  Damned if he could remember why, though.  Neither of those were unusual for him, but Trevor wasn’t hungover enough to blame the obvious culprit.

He looked around the room, trying to place where he was, and spotted Alucard asleep in a chair beside the bed.  The half-vampire had a roll of gauze and a few colored concoctions in bottles nearby; the last time he’d broken those out had been after their fight with Dracula.  And—yes, Trevor was definitely bandaged up. 

He touched a clean patch of gauze near his hip and it all came back in a rush.  The fight, Alucard’s appearance, and—

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Trevor muttered.

“No, just me,” said Sypha from the door.  Trevor jerked up to look at her.  She was holding a large mug of something hot and carrying a book under her arm.  When their eyes met she colored again.  Trevor tried not to read anything into it—Sypha was an easy blusher, and anyway he was doing the same thing. 

He scratched the back of his head.  “How long have I been out?”  He kept his voice down; Alucard didn’t have to sleep much, so if he was doing it now he must have really needed it.

“Not too long,” Sypha assured him.  “Six, seven hours?  We’re in Alucard’s castle.”  She sat on the edge of the bed opposite Alucard and set her book down on the nightstand. 

“Figured as much.”  No other place this nice would let them in.  “Nice going with the explosion earlier, by the way.” 

Sypha gave him a sarcastic little half-bow, careful not to spill her tea in the process.  “Nice job swooning afterwards.”

“I did _not_ —”

“Just saying, you make a great sidekick, that was some very dramatic timing.”

For someone who enjoyed telling Trevor how rude he was, Sypha could be a real asshole.  At least she was adorable.  And she squeezed his hand, which took some of the sting out.  “Thanks, I try,” Trevor said.

Were they just…not going to talk about his joke, then?  Or at least it would definitely be a joke if she asked.

Then again, she and Alucard hadn’t seemed entirely opposed at the time. 

“I need a drink,” said Trevor.  “Where’s the nearest kitchen?”

“Three doors down the hall on the left,” said Sypha.

Alucard’s voice interjected, low and sleepy and grumpy.  “No alcohol—it thins your blood.”

That sounded fake to Trevor, but he didn’t actually know enough to argue.  He made a noise of vague agreement and lifted the covers. “Alright,” Trevor said, “where are my trousers?”

Alucard and Sypha exchanged a look that he couldn’t quite decipher.  “You did say something about wanting less clothes, Belmont,” Alucard said with a too-casual shrug.

“Oh,” said Trevor.  His voice came out too high-pitched, so he cleared his throat.  “Okay, so I guess we’re talking about that?”

“Did you not want to?” asked Alucard.

“Trevor never wants to talk about anything important,” said Sypha, and Trevor shot her a betrayed look.  More softly she added, “But you were sort of dying, so if you weren’t serious it’s alright, Trevor.  We’re not going to hold you to anything.”

She didn’t have to be so _sweet_ about it.  Jesus Christ.  The sex thing at least seemed low-risk now; Alucard was apparently taking it seriously, and Sypha didn’t seem inclined to melt his face off.  The problem was less the sex and more the feelings.  He hadn’t had an actual crush in over a decade, and then the universe had decided to slap on fucking _two_ of them. 

Trevor was more a man of action than words, quippy one-liners excluded, so instead of saying all that he leaned up enough to kiss Sypha.

She didn’t seem surprised at all, just set her tea down one-handed and turned to get a better angle.  It was chaste at first, Trevor conscious of Alucard’s eyes on them to push for more; then he realized _Alucard was watching this_ about the same time Sypha guided his hands to her hips and kissed him in earnest.  She was studied about it, almost clinical in a way that shouldn’t have been a turn-on.

But it wasn’t quite enough, not right now anyway, and maybe Sypha was thinking the same thing because she broke it off and turned to Alucard.  Trevor blinked.  He was pretty sure that Alucard hadn’t been kneeling on the bed a moment ago, and also that his shirt had been done up a few more buttons. 

Trevor grinned.  “C’mere, then,” he said, and grabbed Alucard’s shirtfront.

Alucard’s hand covered his.  “Are you sure this is a good idea _now_?” he asked, though he didn’t seem happy about it.  “You’re still injured.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Trevor.  Alucard didn’t seem convinced, and Trevor sighed.  “We can take it easy if it’ll make your doctor heart feel better, alright?  And if it goes bad, you get a free snack.”

“Why are you such an asshole,” Alucard muttered, but kissed him anyway.

(Four orgasms and three broken stitches later, Trevor decided: _definitely_ worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are, as always, fantastic.


End file.
